neo_dbzfandomcom-20200214-history
Martial Artist
Martial Artist: Martial Artists are the elite of their kind, who have taken the martial arts to incredible levels. Whereas, most races have a basic understanding of Ki from birth, humans have to work to grasp even the smallest understanding of it. However, those that do are known to be just as strong as the strongest warriors from races born with the most intricate knowledge of the arts. As such, these humans are renowned for their mastery of Ki and special martial arts schools. Many are sought out to be learned from. Furthermore, humans are the most populous race in the universe. Having been one of the first races to develop intergalactic travel, their numbers spread across the universe. It is rare to find a world not inhabited by humans. Even stranger is the fact that some planets, such as Bayushi, were already populated by humans for generations before anyone from Earth stepped foot on it. Perhaps, there is something special about what caused the evolution of humans, which causes it to reproduce itself so often elsewhere? Average Height: 5'10" (177 cm) Average Weight: 180 pounds (81 kg) Life Span: 60-80 years. Interesting Traits: Especially resilient. Example: Krillin (Kuririn). ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=( Statistics )=-' (27 additional points, max of 9 in 1 stat) Int: 16 Mnt: 16 Str: 10 Dex: 11 Stm: 12 Spd: 10 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Martial Artists gain 5 points to divide amongst their stats every level up and an automatic +1 to all stats every level up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HP: 10*STM+15*Level Ki: 13*MNT+25*Level LP: 5*STM HP Mod Increase at: 4, 8, 12, etc. Ki Mod Increase at: 6, 12, 18, etc. Low Races receive a free Fighting Style at Level 1 on top of their racial school. This also counts towards their INT limit. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pick six powers at Level 1. You gain two powers per level up, which may not be picked from the same tree. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=( Racial Features )=-' (Ment) Martial Artists regenerate Level*5 Ki on each of their actions. (Ment) If a Martial Artist fires a Discharge (or any improved version of it) for half or less of the Ki he normally could have paid, he does not have to pay any Ki at all. (Phys) Martial Artist Aura This is a special ability that can be used to pay for the HP damage of any attack with Ki or used to pay HP for the Martial Artist's Ki costs. Used as a defensive aura, Martial Artists can spend 1 Ki to block out 1 damage of any attack. Shield piercing is able to be blocked with this aura, but Unpreventable attacks are not. There is no limit to the amount of Ki that can be spent. This aura is considered reflexive. This Aura can be used multiple times against Combo attacks, unlike other auras/shields. This aura can also be used to allow the Martial Artist to pay for Ki costs of powers using their HP. However, HP can not be used to fuel the MA aura. This also does not mean Martial Artists can swap HP into their Ki whenever they wish. The cost of this ability can never be reduced by more than 50% with suppression. Even at 90% suppression, the Ki cost will only be reduced by 50%. (Ment) Martial Artists start with a school of their choice at Level 1 and gain another school for free at Level 5, 10, 15, and 20. If they do not have the INT to learn another school, this takes them temporarily above their limit, but may delay learning future schools. Schools gained in this way grant double the normal stat bonus. Martial Artists can not know more than one school for every 8 points of INT. (Ment) Truly experienced Martial Artists are great at mixing everything they have learned into a big pot of techniques that can be molded into their own, growing school. At Level 7, a Martial Artist can submit a Player Created School to the GMs, as if he'd possessed it from Level 1. As many knows however, simply having the School doesn't make people want it. As the Martial Artist improves, so does its fame. At Level 12, the Martial Artist can then teach his school to up to two other player characters. The training takes 2 Neo Weeks. During this time, neither player is allowed to fight or EXP train. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=( Racial Powers )=-' (Ment) Trained This power is automatically obtained at Level 1. A Martial Artist can automatically choose one of the powers granted to them by their first level school. That power is considered to be three levels higher than it actually is for that power's purposes. Martial Artists may only choose from a power on the school list for this Trained ability. If a power is gained of a higher level than the school gives because the MA already had it, they can't choose that power. The School's Invent can be chosen for Trained. Some powers, such as Block, do not factor level in their use and picking Trained with them has no additional effect. (Ment) Supreme Shield The Martial Artist must be Level 5 before taking this power. The Martial Artist can use his Aura to block one Unpreventable attack per round, at the cost of 1 Ki per 1 damage. There is no limit to the amount of Ki that can be spent. This ability counts as a reflexive shield, like his normal Aura, but the power Suppress Ki does not affect this shield.